


Oliver Queen x Reader - Not Enough For Me

by JaneWeller



Series: Oliver Queen x Reader (For Alex series) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oliver Queen are working together and you are friends, but somewhere along your friendship you developed much deeper feelings for Oliver. You tried to hide them, but it was affecting you too much, so you decided to find another job. What will Oliver do when he finds your resignation letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen x Reader - Not Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow or any character used or mentioned in the story. I only own my OCs mentioned in the story.

        You stood by the window in your office, though it was rather glass wall than a window. Starling city looked beautiful at night with all those lights on. You were sure that you would miss that view. Behind you, on the desk, was a big box with your things. The office looked now exactly the same as when you walked in here eight months ago.  
  
        You knew that you couldn’t stay here any longer. It wasn’t related to your job, it was very personal. You were in love with Oliver Queen. It was hard to hide your feelings you had towards him because you became quite good friends over the time you spent in the Queen Consolidated. You knew that all you could had was his friendship, nothing more.  
  
        You thought that you could manage it but recently you felt worse and worse with every passing day. Your feelings were suffocating you, making you unable to breathe in his presence. They influenced your job effectiveness. Then it became clear that you had to find another job.  
  
        Your resignation letter was already on Oliver’s desk. He was probably reading it now if he even noticed it.  
  
        You sighed and turned around to grab the box and your bag. Then you headed towards the elevators. Luckily you didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds for one to come up. You entered it and push the ground floor button. The door started to close when a hand showed up and stopped them. You saw Oliver coming into elevator with a deep frown on his face. You noticed that he was holding your resignation letter in the left hand.  
  
        Right after the elevator moved, Oliver pushed stop button. You stumbled a bit because of the heavy box you were holding.  
  
        “What are you doing?” you asked him.  
  
        “I was going to ask you exactly the same question, (Name). What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, showing you the letter.  
  
        “My resignation,” you answered calmly.  
  
        “Why?”  
  
        “I wrote about my reasons at the end of it.”  
  
        “You called them personal. That doesn’t explain anything,” he stated, looking at you with such intensity that you wanted to disappear.  
  
        “It explains everything,” you sighed and put the box on the floor, reaching your fingers towards elevator’s panel, but he caught your wrist before you could push the button.  
  
        Then he made a step towards you and you stepped back, feeling the wall behind your back. You prayed for something to happen, like this situation being just a dream. But life wasn’t fair this time. Before you could react, Oliver reached his hand to your hair, destroying the bun and letting your (h/l) (h/c) locks to fall on your shoulders. You just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
        “O-Oliver?” you stuttered.  
  
        “Did I tell you that you look better when your hair are untied?” he asked, smiling.  
  
        “Yes, and I told you that having them like that is impractical in my job,” you answered, slightly irritated. “If you’re trying to intimidate me, Ollie, you are failing terribly.”  
  
        He sighed as if his masterplan just failed though he didn’t have any. He was just trying to figure out why you suddenly decided to quit the best job you had ever had. The current level of unemployment was high and he knew that it would be really hard for you to find a new job. Unless…  
  
        “Did you find another job position?” he asked, evidently curious.  
  
        “Not yet.”  
  
        “Then why did you quit?”  
  
        “Personal reasons, Ollie,” you said, now clearly irritated. “How many times I will have to repeat that until you will finally understand it?”  
  
        He smiled, not bothered by your anger and you felt you heart was melting instantly. One more reason for you to leave.  
  
        “You know that you can tell me if there’s anyone who did something inappropriate towards you, don’t you?”  
  
        You sighed, starting to be tired by his blindness for some obvious facts.  
  
        “Nobody was rude to me, nobody harassed me in any way. Why can’t you just accept my decision?”  
  
        “I don’t want you to leave, (Name),” he simply said.  
  
        “You cannot always get what you want, remember?”  
  
        You looked at him, your (e/c) eyes meeting his deep blue ones.  
  
        “I won’t change my mind, Oliver,” you said quietly. “And nothing what you do will alter my decision. It’s final.”  
  
        You slipped under his arm and pushed the button to set the elevator into move. The faster you would get away, the faster your heart would stop hurt so much.  
  
        “I’m you friend, (Name), I have a right to know why you are doing this.”  
  
        “That’s the problem. You being a friend.”  
  
        “What that supposed to mean?” he asked, confused.  
  
        You looked up to see how many more floors were before the elevator would reached the ground one and you bent to lift up the box. You didn’t say a word, not until the elevator stopped and the door opened.  
  
        “I fell in love with you, Oliver. That’s why I’m leaving. I appreciate your friendship but it’s not enough for me and I know that you don’t return my feelings. Farewell, Ollie.”  
  
        You left before he could react or stopped you.  
  
**FIVE MONTHS LATER**  
  
        You had left Starling City the same day you quit your job in Queen Consolidated. You knew that Oliver would be looking for you and you didn’t want to be found. You went to (Name of a country) to visit some relatives. That was the official version. The real one was that you needed some time to deal with your feelings, to clean the mess in your heart caused by Oliver. It took you almost two months but it stopped hurt so much. Then you decided to go back to Starling City.  
  
        Without a job you couldn’t afford an apartment in downtown so you decided to rent a room in the Glades. You knew that the Watson family, who gave you a place to stay, needed money but the amount of them they wanted for the room was in your opinion too small. So you decided by yourself how much you wanted to pay them every month. The head of the family, Ruben, protested loudly, telling you that he’s too proud to take more money. That was the time an idea came up to your mind to ask his two oldest son to help you. One of them, Nick, taught you how to defend yourself, while his brother, Sean, was keeping you safe when you was coming back home at nights from your new job just outside the Glades. You were working in a small computer software company. You also engaged into helping local community to get their lives back, harassing all the wealthy people in the city by sending them emails, describing how the life in the Glades looked like now and that its citizens needed help. Both your jobs were very important to you and they were giving you a lot more satisfaction than your job in Queen Consolidated.  
  
        It was sunny Sunday morning. The Watsons went visit their relatives outside Starling City on Friday so you were alone, still wearing (f/c) shorts and (f/c) tank top you used as your pajama. After making  yourself a cup of tea, you were thinking what you wanted to eat for breakfast when you heard knocking to the front door. When you opened them you froze, shocked by the view of Oliver Queen himself.  
  
        “What are you doing here?” you asked.  
  
        “You still can surprise me,” he said, smiling. “I expected that you would ask how I found you.”  
  
        “What do you want, Oliver?”  
  
        “Can we talk inside?” he asked.  
  
        “Are you afraid of getting hit with rotten eggs again?”  
  
        “So you have seen it.”  
  
        “Yes. Come in. I don’t want to clean the door and the porch,” you invited him and gestured him to follow you to the kitchen.  
  
        “So?” you spoke, pouring a cup of tea for Oliver and some chocolate cereal with milk for yourself.  
  
        But Oliver didn’t answer. He just stared at you, wide smile on his handsome face. He was definitely up to something and you told yourself to be careful. Queen was always full of least expected surprises.  
  
        Before you reached for the bowl with your breakfast he got closer, making you to step back until your small of a back bumped into a counter. He place his hands on it, entrapping you.  
  
        “W-what are you doing?” you asked, having troubles with breathing because of him being so close to you.  
  
        He had never answered your question. Oliver leaned towards you and caught your lips into a kiss. You were so shocked that you just stood there thunderstruck. But when his right hand entangled into your hair, touching the soft spot on the back of your head, you couldn’t stop yourself from reacting anymore and you returned the kiss. Your hands went up on Oliver’s shoulders to be wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you.  
  
        It was Oliver who broke the kiss first. Both of you were breathing as if you run the whole marathon. Your lips were swollen and when you licked them you felt Oliver’s taste on them.  
  
        “Why?” you asked for the reason of ravishing your lips.  
  
        “Because I love you, (Name),” he confessed, looking at you with uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
        You opened your mouth to say something sarcastic but he put fingers of them, silencing you.  
  
        “Let me finish. I didn’t realize that I liked you more than just a friend until you disappeared. I was looking for you but nobody knew where you were. You left that day taking my heart with you. I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Can you do it?”  
  
        “Yes,” you answered, your mind spinning.  
  
        “Do you still love me?” he asked quietly, hope visible in his eyes.  
  
        You waited a few seconds, seeing him getting really nervous.  
  
        “Yes, I still love you, Oliver,” you replied, feeling that your heart is skipping more than one beat.  
  
        The next second you were in his arms and he was spinning around with you, wide smile and pure happiness on his face. When your feet were once again touching the floor, he didn’t let you go, pulling you as close to him as it was possible and kissing you passionately. You felt his strong hands on your hips and the next second you were sitting on the counter and you were making out with the hottest man in the whole world. You had never been so happy in your entire life.


End file.
